Noco OTP Prompts
by MyNameDontMatter
Summary: <html><head></head>So yeah, Im making a bunch of Noco one shots based off of prompts I found on Tumbler. Its a bit more explained in the first chapter. New: Chapter 5, Thunderstorms.</html>
1. Chapter 1 Lost

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated Mikes Journal, but I promise it's in the works. Anyway, this is an idea I had a while ago, and I'm just gonna put it out here now:**

**What I did was I went on tumbler looking through a bunch of OTP prompts, and picked out the ones that I feel could be applied to Noco and still be somewhat realistic (I mean, obviously most of you would be confused if they randomly turned into ducks. Yes, that was a prompt), and copied and pasted them on a file into my computer. So now I'm gonna go through and write a one shot for each one here, hence the title. So yeah, lets do this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even see why this is necessary. I doubt the creators of total drama write fanfiction for it. If they did, they would be called scripts. And they would be in motion picture form. So when this ends up in an episode, you are aloud to assume that I own it. Until then, obviously not. **

Prompt: Imagine your OTP going to the mall and person A gets lost so person B has to go look for them.

"Ok, I think this is it. Come on Noah." Cody hopped out of the car and anxiously waited for Noah to follow suit so they could go in. A new mall had been built not too far from where they lived and Cody wanted to check out the gaming stores. Noah, had been a bit more reluctant, and was only coaxed into coming by Cody telling him there might be a bookstore in there.

"Alright, I'm coming. You seem to be forgetting I'm not a marathon runner hyped on energy juice on Halloween." Noah wasn't as excited to go to the mall as Cody was. He would much rather be at home reading, or working on his most recent computer project; hacking into NASA and replacing the live feed of Mars some semi realistic alien video he found on the internet. His goal was to make the news.

Cody bounced along the way eagerly, daydreaming about all the cool games he might find, babbling about them to a very uninterested Noah all the way to the front door. Cody only stopped talking when they were handed one of those small hard to read brochure maps.

"Ok, so green is food places, red are clothing stores, yellow is the restrooms." Noah scanned the map hopefully for something entertaining. He really didn't want to spend the entire day looking at video games. Sure they were ok, but shopping for them was tedious and most of them couldn't hold his attention for more than an hour. The only time he played longer than that was when Cody was playing with him.

"Ooh! I found the gaming store! You coming Noah?"

"You go on ahead, I'm going to go check out the bookstores. Turns out they have two."

"Ok," Cody really wasn't that surprised. He knew Noah didn't enjoy video game shopping very much. "Meet up back here?"

"Sure" Noah called over his shoulder, already halfway down the hall. "Try not to break the check out counter"

Cody blushed, and mentally decided he wouldn't get more than 10 this time. Needing a distraction, he pulled out the map and began to walk towards the store.

* * *

><p>Cody walked out of the store holding two bags filled with video game goodness, all the new games that hadn't even been released in the other stores. He was intent on going back to the meeting place, however, he looked up and saw something he hadn't even thought about sense he was little.<p>

Cody bit his lip. If he did this, and people found out, he was going to be laughed at for centuries. Knowing he was going to regret this later, he let his inner child take over and ran into the Disney store with more enthusiasm than most 4 year olds.

* * *

><p>Noah felt content now, having splurged on the next book in one of his favorite series. He had also found a couple others that looked promising and had picked them up as well. Noah walked towards the meeting place, expecting to see his gap toothed friend, already standing there with that stupid grin of his. After all, he had stopped to read the first few chapters before he left the store. However, he was surprised to find Cody wasn't there.<p>

"That geek is probably still at the video game store. Must I do everything?" Noah began to walk to the store, feeling completely sure Cody was there.

* * *

><p>Cody was looking around in the Disney store as if it was the most magical thing in the universe. The animatronic characters moving on the walls above him, the wondrous toys that lined every shelf, it was all dreamlike. Even if he was a teenager now. Cody eyes went wide as he saw.<p>

"Oh… My… God…"

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, I remember that kid. He bought a lot of video games."<p>

"Shocker." Noah was now at the video game store Cody had gone too, and after looking around, realized he wasn't there. So he was now talking to the check out counter guy, who was not being too awefully helpful.

"Yeah, the kid left about a half hour ago, he said something about meeting up with his buddy later. That's all I got"

"Ok, thanks." Noah was honestly bored with this guy. He had nothing to tell him. Where the heck did that tecnogeek run off too? Noah decided to go back and check their meeting point once more too see if they had somehow missed each other halfway. Even though he was highly doubting it.

* * *

><p>Cody was grinning like a little kid on Christmas. He was now carrying an oversized Disney bag containing various Toy Story memorabilia. Ever sense he was a kid he had always wanted the toys from that movie, and how he had his very own Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Slinky, Ham, and Rex. Those ones were his favorites. Cody was about to start walking to the meeting place, when he realized something that was not at all good.<p>

He had no idea where the hell he was.

"Eh, I'll find my way eventually" and he started walking.

….

In the wrong direction.

* * *

><p>As expected, Cody was not at the front on the store. Figures. Annoyed Noah pulled out his cell phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?"

"I don't know." Noah face palmed himself.

"What stores are you by?"

"Um, aropostal and some pretzel place"

"Ok. STAY PUT." Noah hung up annoyed and pulled out the map. Congratulations Cody, you somehow managed to get yourself lost on the complete other side of the store. Noah knew this was going to be a looooooooong walk.

* * *

><p>Cody grinned sheepishly as Noah walked briskly towards him, looking a little bit annoyed.<p>

"You do realize, you ended up on the other side of the mall right?" Noah was panting slightly.

"Sorry." Cody started to blush. It didn't seem like he had gone THAT far.

"What's that?" Noah was looking at the Disney bag in Codys had, which had been forgotten for a moment.

"Oh, its nothing." Cody attempted to hide the puffy plastic behind his back but to no avail.

"The Disney store?" Noah looked at him in amusement. Seriously? Cody half mumbled something about Toy Story.

"Hey," Noah said in a softer tone. He lifted Cody's chin up a little bit so he could look him in the eye. "I think its cute". He then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriends lips. "Now lets go home and play some of those video games you were so enthusiastic about.

Noah wasn't one for public displays of affection, but right now, he was perfectly happy to hold Codys' hand until they got to the car.

* * *

><p>Izzy grinned as she replayed the video she'd recorded in the mall a few hours ago. It was the most adorable Noah and Cody moment EVER!<p>

"This is sooooo going on my Noco blog. Sierras gonna be so jealous of us! Noah because he has her dream boy, and me because I have a better blog than her. Mwahahaha!"

**Yeah, just couldn't resist that ending. Anyways, please review to tell me how to improve. I take criticism with open arms. I would prefer you not flame, but if you do I'm not gonna break down crying and make you internets most hated or anything. So yeah, that's it. Bye!**

**-MyNameDontMatter**


	2. Chapter 2 Game Night Part 1

**I got some really positive feed back on this, which is really great, so thank you too all my lovely reviewers. Ok, so this one is broken up into two parts, because when I finished writing it I realized that the mood in the first half of the story differed greatly from the mood in the second half. So, in order to make the flow better I separated the two parts, so instead of chapter 3 being a new prompt, it will be a continuation of this story. Ok, on to the disclaimer.**

**Noah: *sigh* Miss I-cant-come-up-with-a-nickname-for-my-screen-name doesn't own total drama, or anything else mentioned in this story.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Noah: Seriously? You sat there for 10 minutes trying to come up with one. **

**Me: *sigh* If any of you have any ideas of a cool shortened version of my screen name that can act as my "name" please leave a review. Anyway, enjoy!**

Prompt: Imagine A of your OTP/3 tricking B (and C) into watching a horror movie/playing a horror game, without telling them it would be scary, but once the movie/game starts A gets scared themselves and has to cling onto B (and C) as they watch.

"Finally! Download complete!" Cody had spent the past few days trying to find a new game to play that would be fun. He to do something with Noah that they hadn't already done many times before. So, He had downloaded slenderman!

Noah was staying at his house for a little while. It wasn't the first time. Noahs parents weren't very, what's the word? Pleasant.

"Hey Noah, you wanna play a game?" Cody was excited to do something different, and also to scare the pants off of Noah. People said the game was scary, but hey, he'd been inside a giant hamster ball with Sierra. He could handle anything, right?

"Not right now Cody." Noah was busy reading. A new book in his favorite series had come out and he had just been able to pick up a copy of it last week. He was almost done with it too.

"Come on please?!" Cody came out into the living room and began to give him puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at the eyes Noah. Don't look at the eyes…" He couldn't resist opening his eye a peak to see if he was still there and saw him standing there, looking so sad and pathetic. "Damn." He muttered setting the book down and heading with Cody too his room.

Cody happily began to set up his computer in the middle of the floor and turned off all the lights.

"So what game are we playing anyway?"

"You'll see Noah. You'll see."

Cody loaded up the game and pressed start. He began to walk the person through the woods. It was pretty dark. _Ooh. So scary!_ Cody mocked in his head. This wouldn't be so bad.

_Beep!_ They had found a page. "Yes!" Cody cheered and Noah smiled. Noah moved closer to Cody and began to pay a bit more attention to the game.

"Wait, what's that?" Noah pointed to the screen and Cody turned the person too where he was looking. Then suddenly there was a bright flash and the man with no face appeared, along with some static on the screen. Noah flinched a little, and Cody jumped back in fear. Noah pulled the keyboard to where he could reach and started running them away from that area.

Cody slowly edges back up to the screen. Noah slid the keyboard back to where it faced Cody, and Cody slowly started to move them again. After what seemed like an eternity of walking through the forest, they came to a clearing with a bathroom on one said and some old tanks on the other.

"There's gotta be a page in there" Cody moved forward into the bathroom.

"Go that way" Noah pointed him in a direction in the bathroom. They then found another note. The boys high fived.

"And they said this game was hard." Cody smirked cockily. Suddenly the screen began to static again. They turned around and BAM! Slender was right there.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" Cody screamed and hid behind Noah, who started sprinting the character out of the bathroom. He steered the character helplessly through the twisted and tangled forest.

"Is he gone?" Cody peered around Noahs shoulder. Noah turned the guy around, and there was Slenderman, standing right behind them.

"Run!" Cody yelped in fear as the character began to sprint again. The static began to increase and Slenderman suddenly appeared right in front of the character. The character was then on the ground for some reason. The music began to get creepier, and then all they could see was Slenderman hovering over them.

Cody was clinging to Noah at this point, eyes wide, trembling in fear. Noah was also a bit shaken, but was still better off than Cody by far. After a few minutes of sitting there staring at the game over screen, Noah turned around.

"Cody?" Noah became aware of the boys incessant shaking and whimpering. Noah pulled him closer and shifted them to where Noah was sitting upright holding Cody too his chest. "Its alright Cody." Noah started stroking Codys' hair and held him tighter. Noah picked him up and carried him to his bed, where they both lay, Cody still clinging to Noah.

**And that's the end of part one. Part two should be up sense I am uploading these one right after another so you can go check that out. Please leave a review. I know it doesn't seem like it, but they actually help me; A. Improve my writing skills and B. Keep me from wasting my time on stories no one likes. That's all. **

**-MyNameDontMatter**


	3. Chapter 3 Game Night Part 2

**And Part 2 is up! Yeah its pretty short, but when you combine this plus chapter two its about the same length as chapter 1. Also, this is a bit less lighthearted and a bit more angst/hurt and comfort. Anyways I really don't have much too say right now sense I said it all in chapter 2 which I uploaded like, 5 minutes before this one. Also this chapter (unlike the other two) is written in 1****st****person pov. Onto the disclaimer!**

**Cody: Seriously? This is what you do in your free time?**

**Me: Whats wrong with writing fanfiction?**

**Cody: Nothing, just, why?**

**Me: Because its fun.**

**Cody: You know you have way too much fun writing your disclaimers right?**

**Me: Yeah… I know. But hey, if I have to do this every time I may as well make it interesting. **

**Cody: True. Anyways, no one here owns Total Drama. **

**Me: Good Cody. Now its Time for Part 2! **

_"__We got this Noah!" I tossed him a flashlight and the two of us began hunting for the notebook pages. "I was giggling and grinning as we ran through the forest. It was exciting to be doing something like this. It was like a real adventure!_

_ "__Hey Cody, I think I found one!" I ran over to Noah, and sure enough, he had. It was wedged under two very big rocks. The two of us were just able to life the rocks up just enough for Cody too slide the page out. _

_They heard a rustle behind them. "What's that?" We both turned around and saw the cold faceless demon. "RUUUUUUN!" _

_We dashed away from their pursuer as fast as we could. It wasn't long before we came to a tunnel. It__felt like we'd been running forever. _

_ "__Come on, there might be one in there." I followed Noah into the cave. It was very dark, and it seemed like each time we took a step, the entrance got further away. _

_ "__N-N-N-Noah?" I turned to look for him, and too my absolute horror, he was gone. Suddenly I could hear screams. _

_ "__HELP! CODY PLEASE! ANYONE!" I ran as fast as I could and found Noah outside the tunnel. There was a gash going across his forehead, and he was pinned to the ground by none other than slenderman. The faceless demon grabbed his knife and made another gash, this time across his leg. Noah screamed out in agony, as petrified tears slipped down my face. I watched the blood drip down his face beginning to fall to his eye, forcing him to shut it. _

_ "__Stop!" I couldn't stand to watch this. The demon turned around. _

_ "__Oh Cody" He said in a bit of a spooky tone. "Were just getting started" He jammed the knife straight into Noah's chest, and began to approach me. He pulled out another knife, and slashed my arm. I was so afraid the pain barely registered. I could hear Noah whimpering my name in the distance. _

_ "__Cody…." I'm so sorry Noah. Another gash, this time on my stomach. "Cody.." His voice seemed to be getting louder. Oh no, the blade. _

_ "__Say goodbye to your precious boyfriend you fag" He took the knife and began to slam it down towards my face. _

_ "__CODY!"_

I woke up in a cold sweat, the covers were a mess, I could still feel the adrenaline. Noah! I bolted around and saw him next too me. It was literally the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Noah. Without the knife in his stomach, without the blood gushing out of his body. I grabbed onto him, clinging too him as if letting go meant I'd never see him again.

He wrapped his arms around me as well, holding me tight as tears began to rapidly appear below my eyelids. I buried my face in his chest and we stayed like that for a while. After I had calmed down a bit, I lifted my head to see him looking at me. More tears were prompted but I continued to stare into his loving eyes.

"You ok?" He took my hand in his and entwined our fingers. I leaned back down, placed a loving kiss on his soft lips and laid down next too him.

"I am now." I fell asleep again with his hand entangled in mine, letting Noah chase all the bad dreams away. Because I know that no matter what, he will always be there for me.

**Daaaaaw. Well, I figure I may as well tell you what's coming up. I wrote another one shot that I hope I'm going to post soon (its written, just not typed) Its called "Procrastination Complications" (Noco fic). I'm hoping to get that up soon. (Also, that one will be a one shot of its own sense it wasn't written based off of an OTP prompt). I also have a few other things in the works, including chapter 4 of this. How exciting. And yes I promise I will get around to "Mikes Journal" soon! **

**Also, I probably wont be updating tomorrow because its my birthday (finally 14 for reals! Yes!) and I have a pretty busy day. But I will start getting stuff done, hopefully more vigilantly than I have been lately. That's all. Enjoy your day! ****J**

**-MyNameDontMatter **


	4. Chapter 4 Keep Crying

***Cody and I are lying in a huge pile of candy wrappers***

**Noah: Uh, guys? Were on.**

**Me: What?**

**Noah: I said we're on the air! *he throws marshmellow at me***

**Me: Ooh! Marshmellow! **

**Cody: Sense when was this filmed?**

**Noah: Argh! You know what I mean!**

**Me: Cant you just do it? I dont wanna!**

**Noah: What about the things you wanted to say?**

**Me: Go get my notecards. *passes out***

**Noah: Ok, um. *flips note* "Hi! Sorry for long wait" *flips note* "Updating Mikes Journal next" *flips note* "Cody does disclaimor" CODY!**

**Cody: Mmhuh?**

**Noah: Disclaimor?**

**Cody: Uhhh, My doesnt own Total Dram- *falls asleep***

**Noah: Now while you read this story I'm going to call the doctor. *muttering* imbosoles and their candy obsessions. What would they do without me?**

Prompt: Imagine Person A crying and Person B panicking because A never cries. What does Person B do?

I sat down at the dinner table. I had been in my room pretty much the entire day. I didn't even get dressed. Well, I put on pajama clothes when I woke up, but its still sleepwear.

I began to eat, aware of a few stares from my siblings, which I ignored.

"So, what do you kids want in your lunches? I'm pretty sure coffee cake is on sale this week"

"Is there chocolate?" Yes Alex. Because chocolate is a fruit.

"No, but they make almond ones though"

"Yeah, because he totally likes those."

"Hey, lose the sarcasm mister!" Ah yes. The cold piercing eyes of disapproval from my father. Fun. Seems everyone's against me today."

My mother decided to break the silence.

"So Noah, what did you do all day?" My mom at least try's to be polite, even if she does have the intelligence of Tyler.

"I finished my book." I continued, trying to eat my food a bit faster, but not so fast that it was noticeable.

"Its kinda not fair because I had to get dressed." Ah Alex. My youngest older brother. Even though he is a teen, he acts like he's 5.

"Well you had to get dressed to find your IPod. So that's a good thing." Usually, I cant stand my mom because her lack of understanding for things I find simple drive me insane. However tonight, she was actually being civil.

"I just don't see why I should bother to get dressed if I'm not going anywhere." Probably wasn't a good idea to say anything.

"We get dressed because we go out and do stuff and talk to people." My dad glared at me sternly. He is usually the most tolerable of them, but the difference between my two parents is, that while my mom doesn't necessarily understand the things I do or know what's going on, she still tries and mostly accepts it so long as nothing bad comes from it. Where as my dad understands most things, we just don't always see eye too eye. Heck I don't see eye to eye with anyone in my family, but at least my mom tries.

"I'm done." I quickly got up and put my plate into the sink. I could hear my mother and father whispering about something. Cleaning, saying it would get done tomorrow. I escaped into my safe haven and lied down on my bed.

"Ironic, his statement about wanting me to talk to them is what drove me back in here. Idiots."

I grabbed a duffel bag from the closet and shoved a few days worth of clothes in there, along with some necessities and a other things that I figured were essential. I also grabbed my phone and dialed the number of the one person I knew I could count on.

"Hello?"

"Noah?"

"Hey Cody."

"What's up?"

"Can I please come over to your apartment tonight?"

"Sure, why?"

"Family issues. See you in a few"

I threw my phone in my pocket and made my way out my bedroom window and down the side of my house. The night air licked at my already numb skin. As if walking through the dark alleys alone at night wasn't enough.

I did finally find his house. His directions were somewhat vague and hard to follow in the darkness of the night, but I found it.

I knocked on the door and shuffled awkwardly as I waited for him to answer. After a few moments he opened it, looking cheerful as always.

"Hey Noah, come on in."

I had been here a few times before, and it didn't look like much had changed from my last visit. I sat down on his couch as he went and got me a blanket. The emotions I had been holding back from that night, along with some from other occasions, started to flood back too me. It just seemed so unfair, its like they just don't want to understand. Heck, they probably didn't want me to begin with.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and started to break down.

* * *

><p>I came out with the blanket and a few other things I had stored in my closet for when I had someone spending the night. However, I was met with an unusual and upseting sight. Noah was on the couch crying. I was currently panicing. Noah never cries, and I have absolutely no idea what to do! I mean I get why he's crying, obviously his parents are dickheads. But I don't know what I can do to make him feel better.<p>

Setting the suplies down I walked over to Noah and pulled him into a hug simalar to the way he does with me. I brushed his hair out of his face and wiped a tear from under his eye.

"Its ok Noah. I've got you." He clutched my shirt and started muttering gibberish as I ran my hand through his hair.

"Sorry." It was a whisper, and barely heard through his choked sobs, but I heard it.

"Noah. Your fine." I pulled him closer and tilted his head up to look at me. I kissed his forehead and let him rest his head aganst my chest.

"I *hic* wanna stop but I cant."

"Sometimes in order to stop crying, you just have to keep crying." I remember one of my friends said that to his girlfriend when she was having a panic attack. I dont know why or how I remembered it, but I did and it just felt right.

"You know, I almost forgot that you say stuff like that." He was smiling at me now. He was still crying, but not as bad as before.

"Well I figured you needed to be reminded." I picked up the TV remote and turned on netflix. "Wanna watch Action and make fun of everybody for not realising obvious things?"

"You know me so well"

**Me: Hey guys.**

**Noah: And that is why you should not eat excessive amounts of candy. Got it?**

***Cody nodds***

**Noah: My ended up in some sort of limbo between being unconcious and a coma, and Cody had a hypoglycemic attack.**

**Me: We both went to the hospital! And got these little bracelet thingys!**

**Cody: Why are Heather and Gwen throwing up rainbows?**

**Noah: Yeah, he's on the loopy gas.**

**Me: Anyways, thats it for right now. Its funny, I thought I was going to get like, 3 more things done today, and I only did this. And I also have science homework I have to type and edit and turn in on some website by 11:59 tonight!**

**Noah: Turn it in .com?**

**Me: Yeah, that.**

**Noah: Whats would you do without me?**

**Me: Fail science?**

**Noah: Speaking of which you have a C in language arts. And your report cards go out soon.**

**Me: Yeah, I know I know. So, I'm probably going to be up late tonight, so I may end up posting later tonight, so if your staying up late too, check before you call it a night, or just look in the morning.**

**Noah: Now on to your homework.**

**Me: Alright alright! See you later guys. *mumbles* killjoy.**

**- My**


	5. Chapter 5 Thunderstorms

**Yes, I know! I have many many MANY other projects that I probably should be doing before this (especially now that it has been over two months sense I updated Mikes journal, and I have a request fic that's waaaaaay over due) but I promise, I'm going to be writing a lot this weekend. I just hope I get it all done. **

**Noah: You'd better. You are so far behind its not even funny anymore!**

**Me:... It is kind of funny. **

**Noah: Where did we go wrong with you?**

**Me: No clue. Anyways, say it. **

**Noah: My doesnt own Total Drama.**

**Me: Thank you!**

Imagine that Person A of your OTP is utterly terrified of thunderstorms. Person A will always hide whenever they hear a thunderstorm is even coming. Person B wonders why Person A always disappears whenever it starts thundering and begins looking for them after a while. Person B finds Person A hiding and crying. Person B doesn't really understand why, but they just pull Person A into their arms and comfort them until they calm down. Person A confesses their fear of thunderstorms, and Person B just bonks them on the head and asks why they didn't tell them sooner.

I hugged Jerry closer to my chest as I rushed down to the basement. Well, technically, it was a utility room. When Noah and I moved in we found that we got the apartment that was connected to the fire exit of our buildings utility room. We're hardly bothered by it though, sense the only time anyone ever goes in is when there are any building wide technical malfunctions.

Another loud clap echoed across the slightly damp walls as I climbed down the ladder. Jumping to the floor, I wedged myself in my usual hiding spot between the furnace and one of the walls. I'd set up a little nook down here for two primary purposes. 1, to hide in whenever Sierra is ever in this providence, and 2, to hide in whenever there are thunderstorms.

The whole time bomb defusing thing on Total Drama? While that's not a situation I find pleasant in any way at all, it's not something I would call one of my biggest fears. I knew Chris was recording us, and that he definitely wouldn't waste the knowledge of having a complete set of all of our biggest fears, so I made up something off the top of my head. My real biggest fear is thunderstorms. I do have a few other small phobias, but if given the choice between thunderstorms and any one of them, I'd pick the latter.

I clutched Jerry and pulled the blanket I kept down here tighter around my body. Despite the warmth from the furnace and the blanket, my fear was keeping me from sleeping through this nightmare. Figures. Now, I just have to wait it out.

* * *

><p>Thunder boomed outside the window and the rain fell in sheets down the glass. I always liked the rain, it was soothing to watch and listen too. Usually when it rains I take that time to read a book in the living room. It's always peaceful during the rain storms. I'm usually left alone, which is a bit odd because Cody's usually playing video games (which are loud and not peaceful) or bugging and or hanging out with me (which is not leaving me alone.). I wonder what he does during thunderstorms anyways.<p>

I curiously set my book down on the chair by the window and made my way down to Cody's "geek room". When we moved in together, all his gaming techno junk wouldn't fit in our bedroom, so we set it all up in the spare bedroom; Wii, Xbox, and loads of other junk. He even uses one of my bookshelves to put his games on. Surprisingly, Cody wasn't in there. All his gadgets were in their proper places, however the case for "Mario bros sports" was sitting on the table, suggesting he'd been playing that earlier today. However, he hadn't been playing it recently or I'd have heard him. He always insists to have to music on during his games, and that once in particular is accompanied by loud and annoying sound effects. The most horrible game is tennis.

I glanced at the bathroom, but could see the open door from where I was. I checked our bedroom as well, but once again found nothing.

"I swear to god…" I went back out to the kitchen and checked the candy bin. Nope, still full. While stealing a stash of candy from a bucket doesn't seem that bad, but for Cody, lots of sugar not only makes him hyper, but it can trigger hyperglycemia attacks. It wouldn't be the first time Cody tried that. He was acting like he was high, and then he started breathing uncomfortably, and I had to give him an insulin shot.

I was beginning to run out of ideas. There is nowhere else in the apartment that he could possibly be. I started walking toward the front window to see if he'd taken the car when I noticed something odd.

The door to the utility room was open.

We usually keep that door closed, sense all it is, is a very small closet with a hatch on the bottom that leads down to the utility room. Were not even aloud to put anything in there because the door is a fire exit, and you know how officials are about fire exits.

Against my better judgment, I walked into the closet opened the hatch and made my way down to the utility room. I'd never been down here before and it wasn't as bad as I thought. A little warm, but that's kind of expected being that its a small room with lots of machines in it.

I glanced quickly around the room, trying to find that geeky brunette, when I heard a soft whimper. I followed the sound of it and found him behind the furnace.

"Cody?" He jumped at the sound of my voice. "What are you doing down here?"

Another particularly loud clap of thunder boomed and Cody pulled the blanket close and started shaking like a leaf in a rainstorm in winter. I knelt down to where he was and began to whisper, leaning his head against my chest.

* * *

><p>The lulling sound of Noahs heartbeat slowly began to calm me down. I clutched the arm he'd wrapped around me and tried to block out the storm. I've never been quite sure why these storms frighten me, I just have this, connection in my mind that storms bring bad things.<p>

I looked up at Noah for the first time sense he came down here and felt his warm brown eyes assuring me that I would be alright.

Maybe thunderstorms don't always bring bad things after all.

**Noah: Seriously, why do all of these end in cuddling?**

**Me:... They do don't they?**

**Noah: Yeah. **

**Me: Oh... **

**Noah: *death glare* **

**Me: I'm sorry! Anyways please review and tell me weather you liked this, and I promise to try to make these better. Bye!**


End file.
